


I Wasn't Expecting That

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [22]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, the calm before the storm, the storm of children that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Eliza find out that the Hamilton family is about to get bigger.





	I Wasn't Expecting That

Eliza had not felt great for about the last week, with miserable being a mild description of her current state. She’d already had to have a sub for her at school and it seemed there was no end in sight. At first she’d thought that it was maybe some kind of bug, but her symptoms were pretty static and consistent. Even for a bug, she should be feeling better by now. So while wandering through the pharmacy she reached out for a pregnancy test and looked over the pink box. It was kind of an impulse buy. Sure, she and Alex had decided to try for kids, but they’d only been trying for less than a week. There was no way she was pregnant already. They’d been planning for it to take several weeks at least.

 

Eliza let out a sigh and stuck it in the basket before heading for the checkout. When she got home she’d try it, but a voice in her head kept telling her it wasn’t possible. The girl at the checkout counter couldn’t have been more than sixteen and she gave Eliza the biggest smile when she saw the pregnancy test before scanning it along with the anti-nausea and pain medication.

 

Eliza felt her face get red, hardly saying much throughout the rest if the transaction. She then took the bag and muttered a soft thank you. She was so thankful that there was drugstore so close to their little apartment, it would have been hell to go on the subway when she felt this way. She quickly made her way home, clutching the bag tightly in her hands. Now after taking the test she was just waiting for the results. It was the most terrifying ten minutes if her entire life. She felt like she was practically wearing a hole in the rug with her pacing.

 

When the kitchen timer she’d set started to buzz Eliza practically jumped ten feet in the air. 

 

“Geeze,” she whispered to herself, “Okay, hold it together Eliza. Everything will be fine.”   
  
She looked at the pregnancy test. Then she squeezed her eyes shut tightly before looking at it again.    
  


Her breath quickened, “Oh my god,” Eliza went to the phone her hands shaking. She managed to get the shaking under control enough to punch in the numbers then turned on speaker phone so she wouldn’t have to hold anything. She let her eyes close again while the phone rang.    
  
—————   
  
Alex was at his desk. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that he had an actual office space in an actual law office. It always gave him a giddy feeling, and he also enjoyed the bliss of married life he paired with it. He never thought domesticity would suit him so well. It turned out that it really did, though. He and Burr were even getting along better than they ever had before. Ten years ago he could have never imagined such a life for himself. And now they were going to try to have kids! He couldn’t really believe it.    
  
It put a little extra bounce in his step as he went to George’s office to discuss some paperwork. On the way, he passed by Burr’s desk and shot him a grin, which Burr replied to with a fond roll of his eyes. He gave a knock on Washington’s door and waited for a response.

 

“Come in,” Washington called through the door.    
  
When Alex went in he found his mentor sitting at the desk studying some documents, his reading glasses perched on his nose.    
  
“You wanted to see me sir?” Alex asked before taking the empty seat across from Washington’s desk.

 

“Yes,” Washington said, making a few notations on the paper in front of him, “some of the other senior partners asked me to speak to you about your evidence collection reports.”   
  
“Alright,” Alex leaned forward slightly in his chair, “was there anything in particular? I tried to make everything organized and thorough, perhaps I left out something?”

 

Washington let out a chuckle and held up a hand to stop Alex’s ramble in its tracks.    
  
“As if you could ever give too little information,” Washington teased, “Do you remember several conversations we had over the course of your studies?”   
  
Alex winced slightly, “More information is not necessarily good?”   
  
“You have to learn to be more concise, especially when you’re writing notes for someone else,” Washington said.   
  
“In other words there was too much information?” Alex replied sheepishly.   
  
“Exactly,” Washington nodded, “Before you submit your reports I’d like you to rub them by—“   
  
Before he could say who, the phone rang. Washington picked it up and listened for several moments.    
  
“This is George,” he said finally and then, “Alex, you’re going to...have to leave. I need to take this call.”   
  
Alex couldn’t help but be curious, especially at the way Washington’s voice suddenly got gentle and quieter. He didn’t try to eavesdrop, though. That would be rude.   
  
—————   
  
George had always enjoyed being Alexander Hamilton’s mentor. Sure, the kid could be a bit effusive sometimes (or all the time), but he was bright and intelligent. One of the best minds George had seen at Columbia. It was one of the reasons he’d been more than happy to get the kid work as a paralegal at his firm. Alex just needed a little help getting his writing more concise.    
  
Just as he was about to tell Alex to run his work past Burr before submitting it, the phone on his desk rang. George was surprised to hear Eliza Hamilton’s voice on the other end.    
  
“I’m pregnant!” she blurted out.   
  
Immediately he figured that he was not the number she intended to dial and he looked towards Alex sitting across from him.   
  
Before he could say anything, however, Eliza continued on. It was a ramble worthy of Alex, and honestly it made George see how they fit together so well.    
  
“—and I don’t know what to do, Martha!” Eliza finished.    
  
“This is George,” he said when he was able to get a word in edgewise.    
  
“Oh gosh,” Eliza half-whispered, “I’m so sorry. I must have dialed your work instead of your home phone.”   
  
“Alex,” George said to the young man in front of him, “you’re going to—“   
  
“No!” Eliza interrupted, then more quietly, “please don’t tell him yet. I...I’m not ready.”   
  
“—have to leave,” George finished instead, “I need to take this call.”   
  
He carefully watched Alex leave the room. Never in his life had George been in a situation like this, he waited till his office door clicked shut before continuing to speak to Eliza.   
  
“I suppose some congratulations are in order,” he finally said.   
  
Eliza let out a choked, mildly hysterical laugh, “I suppose so.”   
  
George also couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Well then congratulations.”   
  
“I’m sorry for the misdial,” Eliza sighed.    
  
“That’s alright,” George assured her, “I may not have Martha’s pregnancy wisdom, but I’ve been a father to her children for most of their lives at this point.”   
  


Eliza was silent for a moment, “Are you alright?” George asked.   
  
“Yeah...” Eliza replied softly, “I know it’s silly but I’m scared,” she confessed.   
  
“It’s not silly at all,” George assured her, “When I first met the kids, I was terrified. And I got them fully potty trained!”   
  
Eliza let out a small laugh that sounded a hell of a lot calmer than she’d been before.   
  


“And if you’re worried about Alexander, don’t be,” George added.

 

“He’ll be a great father,” Eliza agreed softly.

 

“Yes he will,” George agreed, “do you maybe want me to send him home early?”

 

“No, no,” Eliza said, “I need some time to sit with this myself first. Make some doctor’s appointments, write up some lists.”   
  


“Sounds good,” George found himself smiling, “well good luck.”   
  


“With telling Alex or just in general?” joked Eliza.

 

“Perhaps with Alex,” George chuckled, “and make sure he’s sitting.”

 

“He’s going to be so happy,” Eliza said, starting to sound pretty happy herself.    
  
“And feel free to call any time,” George told her, “either me or Martha. We’re here for both of you, you’re family to us.”

 

“Thank you,” Eliza replied her happiness radiating through the phone.

 

Once they had said their goodbyes and hung up, George couldn’t help the grin that spread. He couldn’t wait to be a grandfather! He contemplated calling Martha, but he decided he’d let Eliza share the good news. 

  
  



End file.
